Prom Date
by arysa13
Summary: Prom is coming and Clarke is kind of bummed Bellamy hasn't asked her.
Clarke isn't going to prom, mostly because she thinks it's stupid. Also, nobody asked her to go. Which is fine, obviously, since she thinks it's stupid. But even though she thinks it's stupid, for some reason she still gets a little jealous when her friends start talking about their dates or what they're wearing.

But then she remembers Bellamy isn't going either, and hanging out with him, hanging shit on prom is just as good, if not better than going to prom with him. Even though she had been kind of hoping he'd ask her. She had thought he'd been kind of hinting at it, but now it's a little over a week until prom and he still hasn't asked her so she's kind of given up hope on that idea.

"Have you decided what you're wearing to prom, Clarke?" Octavia stops Clarke at her car after school on Friday. "It's in a week." Of course, Octavia herself is only going to the senior prom because Lincoln is bringing her as his date. Which, in Clarke's opinion is totally unfair, because why should Octavia get to go to prom when Clarke doesn't? She could go without a date. But the whole thing seems kind of pointless if she's not going with Bellamy.

"I'm not going to prom, remember?" Clarke reminds her. She's pretty sure she's said it a million times by now. "I think Bell and I will just hang out and watch movies or something." Octavia looks pained. "What? Movies are fun," Clarke pouts.

"It's not that," Octavia says hesitantly. "It's just… Bell _is_ going to prom."

"What?" Clarke says, dumbfounded. "Since when?" Octavia shrugs. "Who's he going with?"

"I don't know, he didn't say. I just assumed you until you just said you weren't going," Octavia says apologetically.

"Why would you assume that?" Clarke snaps, taking her anger at Bellamy out on Octavia. She can't believe he didn't tell her. And that he's going with someone that isn't her.

"Oh you know, because he's in love with you and you're in love with him," Octavia says casually and Clarke scowls.

"He's not in love with me," she denies.

"He is."

"If he was in love with me he would have asked me to prom," Clarke points out, opening the door of her car and getting inside, suddenly deciding she doesn't want to be in Octavia's company anymore.

"Are you going home to mope about it?" Octavia asks. Clarke just slams her door shut and drives away.

* * *

Bellamy texts her the next morning and she can't help but scowl at the message. And _no_ she hadn't spent last night moping about Bellamy going to prom with someone else. Not the whole night anyway.

 **What colour should I wear to prom?**

Some nerve he has, asking her about what he should wear to prom when he hasn't even bothered to tell he's going after all.

 ** _idk._**

She hopes her pissed off tone will be received. He calls her immediately and she answers reluctantly. She doesn't say anything and he just starts talking.

"Come on, prom is in a week," he says. "We have to match so what colour is your dress?" Clarke is silent for a moment, not quite sure how to respond. Does he think they're going to prom together? And if he does why has he assumed she knows about it.

"Um, Bellamy," she starts, the confusion evident in her voice. "Since when are we going to prom?" It's Bellamy's turn to go silent and Clarke is still confused as hell, wondering what is going on his head.

"Shit. I forgot to ask you," he finally whispers, and Clarke can't stop the smile that spreads across her face.

"You were going to ask me to prom?" she asks, grinning.

"Yeah, I was," Bellamy replies. "I mean, I am. Do you want to go to prom with me?"

"Yeah," Clarke agrees. "I can't believe you forgot to ask me. I was so mad because I thought you were going with someone else."

"I literally have no other friends, Clarke," Bellamy reminds her. "Who else would I go with?"

"True," Clarke laughs. "Okay, now I have to hang up because you've left me very little time to find a dress so I have to go shopping right now."

"Wait," Bellamy says, and Clarke pauses, but so does Bellamy and now they're both silent again.

"Bellamy?" Clarke prompts.

"You know…" he starts, then clears his throat. "You know I'm asking you as my date right? Like… a proper date. Not just friends."

"Yeah, I know," Clarke replies, but she's glad to hear him confirm it.

"Okay," Bellamy says. "And you still want to go with me?"

"Yes, you idiot," Clarke laughs. "Now please let me go so I can go and find a dress that will make you want to tear it off me."

"I don't think that's going to be hard," Bellamy says, and Clarke can practically hear him grinning through the phone.


End file.
